


L'enfant des poisons

by Nelja



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Murder, Pre-Slash, Science
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur les réticences et les troubles de Riff concernant la passion pour les poisons de Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enfant des poisons

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Kaori Yuki.
> 
> Le Cain/Riff n'est qu'en subtext dans cette fic, mais comme Cain est jeune, cela peut peut-être choquer. Dans la catégorie choquant, cette fic parle beaucoup de poisons, de leur utilisation pas forcément morale, de leurs effets pas forcément réjouissants (la poudre à zombies !)
> 
> Ecrit pour piwi-chan, betalecture par cucumber-sandwiches.

Cela a troublé Riff, la première fois, de voir un enfant s'enthousiasmer d'être entouré de poisons mortels. Pourtant, Cain avait bien besoin de sourire. Mais cette joie était dérangeante, comme s'il n'avait aucune conscience du bien et du mal. En y pensant, dans cette famille, qui aurait bien pu le lui apprendre ?

Plus tard, il a compris que Cain voyait le mal suffisamment clairement pour le combattre avec les armes que sa famille lui avait léguées. C'était son héritage et son choix.

Après l'empoisonnement d'Alexis, ses discours avaient bien suffisamment prouvé qu'il était capable de reconnaître le mal, en lui-même, et chez les autres. Et s'il pouvait doser et verser les poisons les plus mortels, cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait le contrôler, peut-être.

C'était encore un enfant cruel et avide d'affection, mais avec plus de lucidité que bien des adultes.

Qui avait bien pu le lui apprendre ?

* * *

Cain ne demande pas qu'on lui raconte des histoires pour l'endormir, et heureusement, car Riff n'est pas certain qu'il saurait. Ce qu'il veut effectivement est plus étrange.

Cain, si jeune, est déjà un expert en ce qui concerne les effets et les doses des poisons.

"Mais comment ça _marche_ ?" réclame-t-il ; et il écoute Riff, encore un peu abasourdi d'accepter, lui résumer ses livres de médecine, raconter comment les diverses drogues attaquent les muscles, les nerfs, le sang, le coeur.

"Et pendant que la victime est paralysée, une autre drogue augmente ses capacités d'absorption de l'oxygène pour qu'elle survive à l'expérience, malgré toutes les apparences de la mort. Et l'agent urticant... he bien, je suppose que la drogue marche mieux administrée en sous-cutané. Dans une société qui a moins de moyens techniques que la nôtre, les victimes..." Riff avale sa salive "le faisaient probablement pénétrer elles-mêmes sous la peau en se grattant jusqu'au sang."

Ce n'est pas non plus un sourire d'enfant, sur le visage de Cain, mais une forme de joie amère, et Riff découvre qu'il n'a pas l'intention de cesser cette folie.

"Bonne nuit." murmure-t-il tout de même. Cela est normal, au moins, et Cain semble aimer cela aussi.

* * *

Le garde-forestier bat sa femme et ses enfants, et c'est la première fois que Cain empoisonne quelqu'un autrement qu'en légitime défense.

Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les poisons indétectables qui lui manquent, et même une expertise n'aurait rien pu révéler. Elle n'est pas nécessaire, cependant, tout le monde étant persuadé que ce sont ses remords et ses dettes qui l'ont poussé au suicide, et non une douleur folle artificiellement causée.

Riff ignore s'il aurait soupçonné Cain, s'il aurait douté. L'enfant, qui a feint l'innocence pendant la journée, lui parle de son acte comme si c'était naturel, et Riff ne sait que lui dire.

"Je suis un poison." murmure Cain avec légèreté, comme une remarque de peu d'importance.

"Ne dites pas ça !" s'exclame Riff, et il n'est pas certain que ce soient des accents de tristesse chez l'enfant, il ne saurait pas dire si cela devrait.

"Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?" Et cette fois, ses yeux d'or sont braqués sur ceux de Riff, intenses.

"Non." répond Riff sans réfléchir.

Cain semble hésiter, puis fait une moue boudeuse. "Cela ne veut rien dire. Tu n'as pas peur de mes éprouvettes non plus, tu sais les manier, mais tu ne les boirais pas."

Cette fois, Riff ne sait que répondre, et Cain conclut "Mais si les poisons ne sont pas pour cela, peu importe qu'ils soient beaux, ils ne servent à rien."

* * *

L'affection que Riff a pour Cain, l'affection que cet enfant a pour lui, l'effraient parfois.

Il mentionne, une fois, qu'il devrait peut-être laisser le poste de majordome des Hargreaves à quelqu'un de plus qualifié. Cain ne lui demande pas de rester, même s'il n'approuve pas non plus.

C'est plusieurs jours plus tard qu'il trouve Cain couché et brûlant de fièvre ; il croit d'abord à une maladie, mais manque de paniquer encore plus quand il trouve le flacon posé sur la table de nuit.

Il lui faut creuser sa mémoire, et bien sûr il n'a pas sous la main d'antidote précis, mais il sait les produits qui en annuleront les effets, et il passe la nuit au chevet de Cain, à ne pas pouvoir dormir ni rester éveillé.

"Je n'allais pas mourir, tu sais." C'est la première chose que Cain lui dit, sa voix étonnamment ferme. "Ne t'imagine pas ça. Je sais mesurer mes doses. Je voulais juste essayer les rêves."

"Mais comment savoir s'il est bien dosé à la base !" explose Riff, avec une colère qui l'étonne.

"Ha, si un de mes fournisseurs se trompe, il ne retrouvera plus jamais de travail !" et ce n'est pas drôle, pas amusant du tout. "Mais tu vois, quoi qu'il arrive, je le ferai encore, alors il me faut un majordome qui est un médecin."

Et Riff devrait se comporter comme un adulte à qui un enfant tente de faire du chantage, mais au fond de lui, il sait que ce n'est même pas ça, que c'est ce que Cain est."

Et il pense que cela peut changer, peut-être, alors il reste.

* * *

Parfois, Cain teste ses drogues sur des animaux. Les effets, bien sûr, ne sont pas les mêmes que sur les humains, mais il est toujours possible de les utiliser comme éléments de comparaison pour faire des identifications.

Un jour, il charge même un bateau qui se rend aux Indes d'en revenir avec une cargaison de singes ; sans doute leur corps plus proche de celui des humains lui permettra d'être plus précis pour les tests.

Ils sont installés dans une grande cage construite spécialement pour eux, au fond du jardin du manoir. Cain n'a pas si souvent l'occasion d'en utiliser un. En fait, pendant quelques mois, il s'amuse surtout à la montrer à des visiteurs, qui pensent que c'est un enfantillage tout à fait approprié pour un enfant si riche ; jusqu'à ce qu'il leur annonce à quoi ils sont destinés. L'oncle Neil, qui semble être un homme de bien, tente d'expliquer pourquoi c'est mal, mais Cain sait bien quoi répondre pour rendre ses interlocuteurs confus.

Riff est médecin. Il sait que ces expériences sont normales. Cain a fait pire. Lui-même a probablement fait pire, quand il était étudiant. Pourtant, à chaque fois, il ne peut s'empêcher de partager, même un peu, la pensée "et s'il pouvait être un enfant normal ?"

Un jour, la cage est retrouvée ouverte, tous ses occupants partis, et en y réfléchissant, Riff, croit se rappeler un visiteur qui ne faisait pas partie des invités, jeune mais aux longs cheveux gris pâle... mais il y a des choses tellement plus intéressantes à voler au manoir.

Mais cela pourrait être une fausse piste : Cain ne semble ni préoccupé ni surpris par la nouvelle.

"Ils doivent vivre dans la forêt. Tu enverras les serviteurs les chasser quand j'en aurai besoin. Cela leur fera de l'exercice."

Mais le besoin ne vient pas, et Cain se désintéresse des singes, plus encore quand des voisins furieux viennent se plaindre.

* * *

La police londonienne fait de plus en plus appel à Cain ; il est moins blessant pour l'amour-propre de faire appel à un adolescent qu'à un enfant, ou même de reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'on a besoin de lui.

Cain s'ennuie le plus souvent ; il est rare qu'on lui présente un cas où il ne reconnaît pas le poison employé rien qu'aux symptômes. Parfois, cependant, il emmène un échantillon chez lui pour l'analyser, et Riff est chargé de lui passer les flacons dont il a besoin.

Après un nuage de fumée bleue, il se retrouve, avant Cain, à mentionner le nom du poison, et son maître se tourne vivement vers lui.

Ce n'est certainement pas sa place, mais Cain ne s'offenserait pas pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais le comte se met à rire, fixe Riff intensément, et lui demande "C'est un des signes que tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et Riff voudrait agir comme si c'était pure plaisanterie, mais son esprit et son coeur répondent différemment.

"Je suppose." répond-il calmement, et si la question était sincère, la réponse l'est probablement aussi.

Il continue, du coin de l'oeil, à examiner Cain, et à examiner ses propres sentiments quand il le regarde, et il demande quand sa compassion est devenue de la fascination.


End file.
